


Of All Things

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Making one step towards revealing their relationship, brings out the crazy in someone.





	Of All Things

Y/N smiles at the cameras. Sending a wink to a few girls who shouted her name. Looking down the long line of people wanting interviews, her eyes lit up when she sees Kelsey.

She carefully walks over to the woman, not wanting to bump into anyone. Reaching Kelsey, she pulls the older girl into a hug after they exchange hellos.

“How are you?” Kelsey asks.  
Y/N smiles at her, practically glowing. “I’m doing good. How about you?”  
“I’m doing alright. Are you nervous for tonight? I know that you’re up for an award or two.”  
Y/N shrugs, “not really. I don’t think I’m going to win anything which is fine because I’m surprised that I was even nominated.”  
Kelsey shakes her head, “no, you deserve this. And speaking of being surprised. I’ve been hearing rumors about a collab between you and rapper G-Eazy? I would have never thought…” She trails off.  
Y/N laughs, “well the rumors are just rumors. I’ve never even met him or talked to him, so I’m not too sure where the rumors are coming from but I can confirm that there is no collab.”  
“Could there be one at some point?”  
Y/N shrugs.

Kelsey changes the subject, knowing she’s only got Y/N for another minute or two. “Now, I know I always ask this and I get the same answer, but maybe it’s different this time. Are you seeing anyone?”  
Y/N looks down for a few seconds, blood rushing to her cheeks. “I am seeing someone.”  
The older girl looks at her shock, “how long?”  
Y/N bites her lips as she thinks. “I want to say almost six months?”  
“How did you guys meet?”  
“I can’t remember, honestly. We met before I was anything. I mean, we met when had put out my first mixtape. That’s how long I’ve known him.”  
“Well, you sound very happy.”  
Y/N laughs, “I am.”

Three feet away doing his own interview, Tyler looks slightly crushed. Hearing the news that his crush was seeing someone when he was just about to ask her out hurting him more than he thought it would. But as he moved along to the next interview, he grew angry.

He had been dropping hints that he liked the girl and flirting with her slightly since they first met, seven months ago. Why didn’t she say anything to him, tell him to stop?

As they entered the building and were mingling before finding their seats, he approaches Y/N.

“I heard what you said to the interviewer.” He tells her, voice barely above a whisper.  
Y/N frowns, not knowing what interviewer he was talking about or what thing she said that he was talking about. “What exactly did I say?”  
Tyler looks around, “you’re dating someone? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, anger apparent.  
She steps back, feeling scared as she had never seen him angry. “Yes, I am. And I didn’t tell anyone because we just decided to let people know.”  
“Who is it? Who are you seeing?” Tyler asks, stepping into her space.

As he goes to ask again, there’s someone stepping in front of him, pushing him backwards. “Back up.”  
Tyler looks up and tries to keep the surprise of his face at seeing the man in front of him. “This isn’t any of your business.” He tries to move around the man, but he puts his arm out, blocking him from getting to Y/N.  
The man glares at Tyler, “I think it is my business when you’re making my girlfriend uncomfortable and scaring her.”

The anger that was there dissipates into fear. Tyler wouldn't have the upper hand, even if he actually did work out everyday like he said. He was more than aware of the street cred the man had and how hard it was to beat him.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, looking away from the two.  
The man steps forward, his height making him a good seven inches taller than Tyler. “I don’t think you are. I think you’re just saying sorry because you know I’ll beat your ass.”  
Tyler winces, knowing that the words were true even though he was slightly sorry for flirting with the man’s girl. “I am sorry. I didn’t know she was seeing you and I have feelings for her, so hearing that she was seeing someone made me mad.”  
“I don’t want to see your face again, understand?”  
Tyler nods, “yeah.” He doesn’t even look behind himself as he walks away. Wondering if it would look bad to leave the event before it even started.

The man watches Tyler walk away before turning towards the girl. Seeing a few tear tracks on her face from being scared makes him want to call Tyler back over just so he could punch him.

“You alright, baby girl?” He asks, all harshness from before gone. His voice softer than usual.  
She nods, wiping away the evidence of her tears. “Yeah. I’ve just never seen him angry and I know it’s stupid, but I thought he was going to hurt me.”  
He shakes his head, opening his arms slightly so she could masks the decision on whether she wanted his comfort or not. “It’s not stupid.” He tells her, after she falls into his embrace. “He was in threatening stance and angry. He was demanding you for things that he no right to demand. You’re allowed to be scared.”  
“I know. It’s just I’ve been in scary situations and I think it’s stupid that this is shaking me up so much.”  
“You can think it’s stupid.” Is all he says, knowing that she’ll want to talk to someone else about it before she’ll want to fully talk to him about it.

He can feel her press a kiss to his bare skin that’s exposed with the no shirt option he went for before he sees her smiling at him. “Thank you, Kells.”  
“Anything for you, baby girl.”


End file.
